


Better Than I Ever Could Have Been

by TrinityRain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Emo Keith (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Well - Freeform, all fluff, and emo lance, and some brief emo pidge, klance, really they're all repressed emos, repressed emo keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: Keith and Lance bond over Panic!'s new music video. A.K.A the one where Keith and Lance are emo together.





	Better Than I Ever Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! So this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so I chose a good ship to start with. Who better than an avid klance fanfiction reader to write klance fanfiction, am I right?? This hasn't been beta'd, so if you see anything that needs fixing, just send me a polite comment pointing it out or offer to beta for me! I'd love to have someone beta my work to make sure it's good. Anyway, I hope you like it!

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"

Lance ran out of his room and sprinted towards the common room. In his excitement, he bumped into several walls and took much too sharp turns.

"GUYS!" Lance stood at the doorway, panting. "Panic...new...album!" he said between breaths.

Pidge looked up from her laptop and turned to Lance. "You wanna calm down and breath before you yell things at us?

"Yeah...sure...gimme a moment." Lance plopped down onto the couch next to Hunk.

Everyone was in the common room. Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and now Lance on the couch. Coran was sitting on a chair next to Pidge (where he got the chair was unknown, it just appeared along with him). Pidge was on the floor in front of the couch, hurriedly typing away on their laptop as they interacted with the others. Keith, like always, was brooding against the wall with his legs crossed. Well, he wasn't brooding exactly, his resting face just was... broody. Lance didn't understand how someone could look so unhappy when they really weren't.

See, most people think Keith is some broody emo guy with anger issues that distances himself from people and is bad at making friends. He's not really. _'I mean, he is emo and has a short temper and stuff, but it's not **that** extreme.'_ He interacts with the rest of them often and well. Even if he was a little moody at times, he was pleasant enough. Though he isn't as charming and perfect at social interactions as Lance, he could hold his own.

But still, every planet they went to had at least one person who perceived Keith that way. Most of the aliens in the coalition, the fans as Lance called them, did too. Lance thought about that a lot. He didn't like it. Not that Lance thinks about Keith a lot, just that this specific topic entered his mind frequently. Not Keith, this topic.

Hunk looked over to Lance. "You ready to tell us what's up?"

"Yeah! So, I was just looking through the news from Earth—"

"Wait," Lance turned to look at Keith as the Asian boy talked, "how did you do that?"

Lance smiled and nodded his head at Pidge. "Pidge was able to get a connection into the Internet enough to see things like the news."

Keith's face scrunched up in confusion. "But weren't we supposed to cut off contact with Earth to prevent the Galra from attacking it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we're not really contacting them.” Lance reasoned. “Besides, Pidge was able to hide the connection from us to Earth, we're practically invisible. If someone we're to find the connection, Pidge's expert knowledge in electronic science nerdology won't let them trace us!" Lance grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna go and start talking to the babes of the interwebs, just look at the news!"

Pidge interrupted, "Okay, great, so what does this have to do with anything?"

"Right! So the news gave me some very important information: Panic! At The Disco released two new songs, a music video, and announced a new upcoming album!" He said with a punch in the air.

Silence came from his team.

"C'mon! This is big news, guys!!" Lance flailed his arms wildly and looked from side to side at his team. "Keith! You're an emo! You must have some feelings about this!"

Keith looked skeptical, but hopeful. "Are you serious? This isn't a joke, Panic! really has new music?"

"Yes! I'm serious!” Lance threw his arms up in exasperation. “Too cruel of a joke to make, I wouldn't do that! They really announced a new album and they released two songs and a music video."

Keith's eyes lit up. His mouth opened into a wide smile, and he sort of jumped off and away from the wall he was leaning on. He hurried over to Lance excitedly.

"Can we watch it??" He asked.

Lance looked at Keith's excited smile. He looked like a little kid on Christmas. _'Holy shit, he's cute when he's excited.'_ Not that he thought Keith was particularly cute. _'I mean, he is, but it's not like I really notice that. I don't think about it a lot.'_

Lance shook himself to get the thought out of his head and smiled. "Yeah, buddy, sure! We can plug my phone in to the TV. Let's do it in one of the other rooms so as not to disrupt these people." 

Lance grabbed Keith by his hand and whisked him away.

Hunk turned back to the group after watching them leave. "You already saw it, didn't you, Pidge?"

Without looking from her laptop, Pidge responded.

“Yup.”

* * *

"And voilà! Phone connected to the screen!" Lance took a step back to admire his work.

Keith was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. "Does this mean you and Pidge figured out how to connect Earth tech to Altean tech?" 

"Oh yeah! Nothing was getting in the way of Pidge and video games, no way." Lance went over to the couch and sat down next to Keith. "Ready, you little emo?"

Keith grinned back. "Hell yeah!"

Lance opened YouTube and searched for Panic! At The Disco. Say Amen was the first to pop up and Lance clicked on it. The boys were on the edge of the couch, excitedly leaning towards the TV. The camera was panning to the rest of the house in the video.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." Keith whispered.

It was clear to Lance that he was excited. Hell, Lance was just as excited.

Back in the music video, the sound of the shower stopped and soon Brendon appeared on the screen wearing a suit. A "holy shit" slipped out of Lance's mouth. Keith turned to look at Lance curiously, but quickly turned back to the video.

The music started, Brendon was texting what they presumed to be his girlfriend and turning to face the intruders on the screen. Keith's 'ohmygod's were intensifying with the music. Then, the boys exclaimed in surprised amazement as fighting broke out and Brendon prevailed.

"Holy motherfucking shit, did you see that!?!" Lance was flailing his arms and looking at Keith with wide eyes.

"Yeah! He just fucking killed a man with a tie like some skilled-ass ninja!"

The boys turned back to the screen and continued watching Brendon fight on screen.

Lance looked astonished. "This is so gooooood!"

"Yeah!" Keith agreed. "But why is he completely free of blood when his room is literally covered in it?"

"Don't poke holes into the magic of the video!" Lance swatted at Keith's shoulder "His house is all destroyed and dirty now!" he yelled as he saw Brendon throw a man through his door.

"Yeah, sucks for him. I feel bad, it looks like a really nice house."

In the video, Brendon was now in the kitchen, still fighting.

"Holy fucking hell! He just chopped that guy's hand off!" Lance yelled.

"I really like how they integrated his scream into the song, though."

"Yeah, that was pretty interesting. Bet you're loving the knife action, huh, Keith?"

Keith grinned. "Totally"

"Okay, there's no way he was able to stab that guy with uncooked pasta. It would have broken!"

“Who’s the one poking holes into the magic of the video now?”

“You have to admit that’s crazy!” Lance yelled, pointing to the screen accusingly. “Too outrageous not to point out! It poked holes all on its own. How does that work??”

Keith looked at the screen pensively. "Yeah, seems weird. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it's multiple pasta sticks at once? I don't know, we should ask Hunk or Pidge when we're done."

"Good idea." Lance agreed.

Both boys yelled something along the lines of "Are you crazy??" as Brendon put forks in the microwave.

Lance gaped at the screen when Brendon lit and threw a stick of dynamite. "What the hell?? Who intentionally blows up their house?!?"

"Maybe he's going to move out soon?" Keith offered. "Or maybe he can afford to fix it or buy a new one."

"Yeah, maybe."

Brendon’s girlfriend arrived and they immediately started making out. "Is she not going to ask what happened? Or at least ask to make out somewhere else?" Keith pointed at a dead body on the screen. "I mean, I wouldn't want to be making out next to dead bodies I just saw, no matter how much of a badass I am."

"Yeah! Isn't she at all concerned for Brendon? Or her hygiene??"

They kept looking as the on screen couple moved their make out session elsewhere. Lance might have heard Keith inhale sharply, but it could have also just been him.

"Holy shit, she just got him good!" Lance yelled, laughing as the blonde girl on the screen kicked Brendon in the groin. 

Keith smiled. "You go girl! Beat the shit outta him like a real badass!"

"Brendon who? I only know this badass chick."

"Forget Brendon, he's dead. It's all about this girl, now."

Keith and Lance shared a look and burst out laughing. Lance spoke once he regained composure. 

"Man, that was really good!"

"Yeah it was! I can't believe Panic! finally made something new!"

Lance looked at Keith's excited smile and once again thought about how cute he looked. He cleared his throat. "So, how long've you been a fan?"

Keith thought to himself for a moment. "Since I was about thirteen give or take? I'm really into that area of music. What about you?"

"I didn't really get into it until I was fifteen, but I sorta dipped my toe in at around fourteen. What other bands do you like?"

Keith smiled. "I like Fall Out Boy a bit. I enjoy their music, but I don't really listen to them often and I'm not exactly an active member of it's fandom. I'm more of a casual fan. I like Twenty One Pilots a lot more. They're really good, but it's debated whether or not their in the same area as the others. I say it is, but I don’t know. My favorite band is My Chemical Romance, though. I like their sound the best."

"Nice! Those are all my favorites, too! Can't forget Green Day, though! They're awesome. I also sometimes listen to The Killers, All American Rejects, and AJR."

"Oh my god, I love Green Day! So goooood! I also listen to all of those, too, as well as Blink-182, but definitely not as much as the Emo Trinity."

"Emo Trinity? Wow, you really are an emo!" Lance laughed.

"The correct term is actually repressed emo, thank you very much. Besides, you knew what the Emo Trinity was, so that makes you just as emo!" Keith smiled back.

"Okay, okay, you caught me! If you had to order the Emo Quartet from favorite to least favorite, what would the order be?"

"Okay, definitely My Chem first, then probably TOP, Panic!, and then FOB."

"Nice. I'm the same, except TOP and Panic! are switched. TOP is really close behind, though."

The two boys continued to talk about their music until they drifted off to sleep. When Pidge found them five hours later, Lance had his arms around Keith and Keith's face was tucked into Lance's chest. She took a blanket and put it over the sleeping boys.

"Goodnight you emo shits."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! Did you like it? I hope so! If you did, leaving a comment or some kudos would be immeasurably appreciated. I'm thinking of writing more, so if you want more let me know! If not (and I don't write more for myself because tReAt YoUrSeLf), I'll just leave it as a oneshot. 
> 
> Fun fact: their reactions to the music video are really just my reactions from when I first watched it. HOW DID THE PASTA NOT BREAK??
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr, my username is smolpidge!](https://smolpidge.tumblr.com)


End file.
